


О балах, затмениях и теории вероятностей

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: — Милорд, вынужден просить вас прервать контракт.— И тебе доброго утра, Себастьян.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	О балах, затмениях и теории вероятностей

**Author's Note:**

> * по заявке Silje Sandemo. Я пыталась поближе к тексту, но оно само, честно! XD

— Милорд, вынужден просить вас прервать контракт.  
Сиэль, фыркнув, зарывается носом в подушку.  
— И тебе доброго утра, Себастьян.  
Сбоку что-то знакомо шуршит, затем звякает и журчит.  
— Сегодня я приготовил ваш любимый Дарджилинг, милорд. Что желаете на завтрак?  
Сиэль мученически стонет — последние две сотни страниц новомодного детектива на ночь были явно лишними — и откидывает одеяло.  
— Так что там с контрактом? Мне послышалось, или ты сказал, что хочешь разорвать его?  
— Прервать, — педантично поправляет демон и, заметив недоверчивый взгляд Сиэля, пускается в объяснения.  
В сущности, ситуация складывается следующая: не далее, как в этот четверг, наступит полное солнечное затмение над Лондоном — явление, случающееся не чаще пары-тройки раз в тысячелетие. И все бы ничего — наступит и наступит, — как вдруг выясняется, что демоны вовсе не столь социопатичны, как можно было бы подумать.   
В этот уникальный день, по словам Себастьяна, его собратья собираются на небольшой междусобойчик с претенциозным названием «Бал Тьмы» и делятся профессиональным опытом. Загвоздка в том, что явиться на сей прием требуется в наиболее грозном и свободном виде. И если с первым проблем у Себастьяна никогда не наблюдалось, то с формальной свободой возникли закономерные сложности. Вот он и пришел на поклон.  
Сиэль слушает вполуха, периодически кивая на вопросительных интонациях, и пытается осознать, когда все настолько изменилось.  
Отпустить демона на день, поверив, что тот вернется? Предложить человеку разорвать контракт, ни капли не сомневаясь, что тот сдержит слово и не попытается избежать платы?  
Вообще без проблем.  
Как они дошли до такого?  
Сиэль не понимает, когда именно за десять лет контракта умудрился свернуть с протоптанной дорожки в бездну на аллею паркового комплекса «Доверие». И если со своей стороны у него хотя бы оправдание какое-никакое имеется — человеческая сущность с сопутствующими ей глупостями вроде привязанности и привыкания, то демон, демон-то на чем прокололся?  
В конце концов, уловив, что Себастьян замолчал (и, судя по пляшущим бесам в глазах, — довольно давно), Сиэль задумчиво выдает:  
— Даже не знаю, Себастьян. Сейчас, конечно, период затишья, но все же… Не боишься со своего бала попасть на мои похороны?  
Демон лукаво улыбается: тоже знает, паршивец, что отпустят.  
— Не думайте, что я оставлю вас на произвол судьбы, милорд. Слуги возьмут на себя защиту поместья, все визиты на этот день я позволил себе перенести, так что вам нужно просто не покидать дом. Вероятность неприятностей всего два целых шесть десятых процента, вам не о чем беспокоиться.  
Сиэль тихонько хмыкает: новое увлечение демона теорией вероятностей привело к забавному и слегка бессмысленному просчитыванию всего подряд. Сам Сиэль понимает в этом чуть меньше, чем ничего, поэтому к причуде Себастьяна относится со стоическим спокойствием: вот и сейчас только приподнимает брови в безмолвном ожидании продолжения, и спустя несколько томительных секунд демон сдается:  
— Чего вы хотите за выполнение этой во всех отношениях незначительной просьбы?  
— Незначительной? Себастьян, учитывая мою способность найти приключения даже в собственном саду, разрыв контракта с моей стороны — настоящая жертва. И, хоть я понимаю, насколько для тебя важен этот бал и склонен помочь тебе, все же мне сложно представить, что было бы равноценно…  
— Ваш любимый шоколадный торт с ромовыми вишнями по возвращении? — на пробу предлагает Себастьян.  
Сиэль недоверчиво округляет глаза:  
— Самая настоящая _жертва_ с моей стороны, Себастьян.  
—Торт и месячный круиз для леди Элизабет.  
— _Жизнью_ , можно сказать, рискую…  
— В Южном полушарии скоро сезон муссонов, дольше двух месяцев никак не выйдет, милорд.  
— Еще и стряпней Барда питаться. Не убьют, так отравиться недолго…  
— Впрочем, думаю, леди Элизабет захочет отправиться в кругосветное путешествие.  
Сиэль невозмутимо напоминает:  
— Про торт не забудь.  
— Рад, что мы пришли к соглашению, милорд.  
Так, впервые за долгие годы, он оказывается предоставленным самому себе во всех смыслах: тем же вечером Себастьян стирает печать и скрывается в неизвестном направлении, напоследок бросив на Сиэля выразительный взгляд.  
Выражает он всякое, Сиэль различать давно навострился: там и теплота притаилась, и веселье, и волнение самое всамделишное, как Сиэль тут совсем один останется. Слуги, пусть и проверенные, не считаются вовсе.  
В ответ на этот взгляд Сиэлю хочется успокаивающе погладить демона по голове и сказать что-нибудь мудрое и напутственное. «Одевайся тепло, не засматривайся на чужих демониц и возвращайся домой поскорее», например.  
Но он, разумеется, молчит, и Себастьян просто растворяется в воздухе, будто и не было его никогда. Даже мысль о подобном кажется кощунством. Глаза Сиэля в зеркале непривычно-синие, чистые, а руки почему-то зябнут.  
Он приказывает Мейлин разжечь камин и принести горячего чаю, кутается в пушистый плед, свернувшись в кресле компактным клубком, но странный холодок внутри не исчезает. Ночь, несмотря на три грелки, стакан горячего молока и лето за окном, проходит кошмарно. А с утра Танака, временно исполняющий обязанности Себастьяна, приносит письмо с алой печатью.  
Закон подлости в действии. Сиэль читает и злится, одевается и злится, велит заложить экипаж в Лондон — и снова злится. В основном на себя — за бессилие, и чуть меньше — на солнце, решившее затмиться так невовремя.  
Но одиннадцать пропавших без вести меньше, чем за трое суток, юных представителей буржуазии вызвали общественный резонанс, игнорировать который просто потому, что демон в отпуске, невозможно.  
Сиэль успевает осмотреть два места происшествия, прежде чем закон подлости срабатывает снова и в одном из богом забытых проулков реальность вокруг вдруг меркнет и схлопывается. Запоздало приходит понимание, что девятнадцатилетний граф и сам недурно вписывается в психологический портрет жертв.  
Очнувшись, Сиэль обнаруживает себя лежащим на чем-то холодном и, предположительно, каменном, с накинутым на голову мешком и связанными за спиной руками. Он уже ученый — за годы жизни с Себастьяном это даже не сотое похищение, — а потому затихает и прислушивается. Не зря: где-то справа, в нескольких футах от него говорят двое.  
Голос первого высокий, а тон до отвращения заискивающий:  
— Этот последний, господин. Взгляните, какая сильная у него душа, идеально подойдет для ритуала!  
— Эткель, ты идиот. — Второй голос резкий, дребезжащий — Сиэль морщится, но слушает. — Это опаленная душа, видишь, как мерцает? Мальчишка сидит во Тьме по маковку и при этом светел. Да за такую душу Князь мне домен пожалует, а ты хотел пустить ее на общий стол!  
— Не гневайтесь, господин, время еще есть, я найду другую душу, а эту…  
— А эту я подарю Его Темнейшеству лично, — отрезает второй голос.  
А вот и те два целых шесть десятых процента неприятностей.  
Сиэль слышит приближающиеся шаги, а затем чья-то рука бесцеремонным рывком поднимает его на ноги.  
— Можешь уже кричать, я знаю, что ты давно очнулся, — приторные интонации делают дребезжащий голос похожим на прокисший малиново-стекольный джем.  
Сиэль, мигом сориентировавшись, отвечает с неподдельным интересом:  
— А вы, уважаемые, случайно не на Бал Тьмы в честь затмения собрались?  
Мешок с головы стаскивают, глаза с непривычки слезятся от света чадящих свечей. Он то ли в пещере, то ли в землянке — с первого взгляда происхождение земляных стен понять сложно.  
— Опаленная душа знает о подлунном мире? — Сиэль поспешно кивает, попутно пытаясь проморгаться.  
— Всегда мечтал соприкоснуться с ним, уважаемый господин.  
«Дребезжащий» демон самодовольно приосанивается:  
— А ты начинаешь мне нравиться, малыш. Пожалуй, я не стану накладывать подчиняющие чары и позволю полюбоваться величием Ада перед тем, как отдать тебя Князю.  
Зрение наконец обретает четкость, и Сиэль с любопытством рассматривает «уважаемого господина»: тот высок, с непропорционально длинными тощими руками, животом-шаром, смешными косицами на темно-рыжих бровях, острыми клыками и черными глазами без радужки. Точно паук-переросток какой.  
— Весьма великодушно с вашей стороны, — он пожимает плечами и морщится: руки неприятно затекшие. — Раз уж мы выяснили, что сопротивляться я не буду, нельзя ли развязать меня, почтенный?  
Паук растягивает губы в безобразной улыбке и хрипло смеется. Сиэль отстраненно думает, что вторая личина Себастьяна по сравнению с этой «человеческой» просто слегка не выспалась и не успела почистить зубы.  
— Даже жаль отдавать такую вежливую лапушку Князю, — он щелкает пальцами, и Сиэль с облегчением растирает запястья. — Возможно, Его Темнейшество не убьет тебя сразу, и мы с тобой сможем познакомиться поближе.  
Сиэль, зная, что не стоит спорить с психически неустойчивыми существами, слабо улыбается и послушно шагает вперед, подталкиваемый в спину. Он чувствует себя непривычно беспомощным без защиты Себастьяна и, хуже того, без возможности с ним связаться.  
Но, несмотря на то, что обеспокоенность собственной судьбой присутствует (умирать в ближайшие годы он как-то не планировал), плен особой паники не вызывает. Ну не верит Сиэль, что Себастьян не спасет его. Это вне привычной картины мира: связь с демоном давно выжжена на подкорке и глупые условности вроде суточного отпуска не смогут эту связь разрушить.  
Прежде чем завести Сиэля в очередной разрыв пространства (претенциозное название для черной дыры в воздухе), Паук накидывает на него мантию с глубоким капюшоном, «чтобы твой свет раньше времени не увидели, эта ткань даже от взора Повелителя ненадолго скроет». Сиэль тонет в капюшоне и едва ли не сам тянет своего проводника-похитителя в портал. От волнения и предвкушения дрожат пальцы.  
Мало того, что надо умудриться не оказаться сожранным местным Князем, так еще и Себастьяна отыскать среди ему подобных. Его демон, конечно, человекообразнее и человечнее, чем все остальные демоны вместе взятые, но нервничать меньше не получается.  
Бал Тьмы явно проходит с размахом: зрелище, открывшееся ему после перехода, вызывает восхищение пополам с отвращением.  
Зала предсказуемо огромна — противоположная стена теряется в темноте, а на потолке-поддельном небе мерцают алые звезды; Сиэля ведут сквозь толпу разномастных существ, большая часть из которых порождена безумным разумом, безусловно — он ловит себя на подсчитывании глаз у особо любопытного экземпляра, сбивается на втором десятке и, очнувшись, натягивает капюшон поглубже.  
Толпа перед ним редеет, и Сиэлю открывается «мертвая зона»: в десятке ярдов вперед и трех цельнокаменных ступенях вверх, на черном троне восседает черный князь.  
Образ его складывается постепенно, начиная с охапки иссиня-черных волос, небрежно лежащих на нижней ступени (какая-то темная версия Рапунцель, ей-богу). На третьей ступени к волосам добавляются босые ноги (внезапно вполне себе человеческие), затем черные кожаные штаны, черная же рубашка (с фантазией у Князя, видимо, туговато), изящные кисти рук с черными ногтями, и заканчивается все это безобразие нездорово-бледным и вполне узнаваемым лицом.  
Нечасто Сиэль благодарит небо за свою насыщенную странностями жизнь, но в такие моменты, как этот, ужасно хочется.  
Иначе он едва ли сумел бы сдержать гомерический хохот.  
Глаза Князя ледяные, но Сиэль прекрасно помнит, как эти же глаза смотрели на него с неизбывной теплотой не далее, чем вчера вечером.  
Диапазон тем для разговора с дворецким-тихушником резко расширяется.  
Мысли сменяют друг друга стремительно, как летают костяшки на счетах заядлых торговцев.  
То, что Себастьян технично скрыл свой статус, Сиэль припомнить ему еще не раз успеет, куда более важен сейчас вопрос — что делать?  
Что было бы, появись Князь перед своими подданными спеленатым контрактом по рукам и ногам? Уж явно общественного страха бы поубавилось. А в какую бездну рухнет репутация наверняка самого ужасного, злого, жестокого и далее по списку Темнейшества, когда он увидит Сиэля в непосредственной близости от жертвенного алтаря? Куда все «подарки» Князю складывают, Сиэль приметить успел: вон они, дрожащими комочками у края первой ступени обретаются. Аккурат в паре шагов от дружелюбно пылающего жутковатым алым огнем возвышения.  
Сиэль хмурится, спешно пытаясь продумать верную линию поведения. Себастьян столько лет заботился о нем — у него просто нет права сделать меньше. Значит, об их длительном знакомстве узнать не должны.  
А что колени преклонить придется да смирение показать — ерунда, и не такое изображали. После корсета и юбок сущие мелочи.  
Паук подталкивает его прямо в «мертвую зону», шепнув напоследок:  
— Не вздумай глаза поднимать, от истинной формы Князя смертные рассудка лишаются. И на колени встань!  
Сиэль послушно шагает вперед, снова бросив быстрый взгляд на Себастьяна.  
Что не так с его «истинной формой»? Волосы, конечно, непривычно длинные, но ему даже идет.  
— Ваше Темнейшество! — голос Паука меняется до неузнаваемости, столько лести и плохо скрываемого страха звучит в нем. — Я сумел отыскать для Вас редкое сокровище среди смертных — опаленную душу. Прошу, примите ее в дар, Княже.  
Капюшон порывом ветра (наверняка волшебного) откидывает на плечи, и Сиэль впику всем советам встречает взгляд Себастьяна.  
Игра игрой, но донести, что все в порядке, что он справится с ролью, необходимо. Иначе Сиэля с его уникальным порывом раболепия просто не поймут.  
Глаза демона едва заметно расширяются, да когти, вдруг удлинившись, царапают каменные подлокотники трона.  
Сиэль держит его взгляд несколько секунд, а после медленно, с идеально ровной спиной опускается на колени.  
Мелькает мысль, что в таком положении они с Себастьяном еще не находились. Даже как-то освежает.  
— Любопытный дар, Серах. Где же ты нашел столь… бесстрашную душу? — голос Себастьян сух и в меру равнодушен, и Сиэль подозревает, что он единственный, кому кристально ясно: поймавший его демон долго не проживет.  
— Ох, его по моему приказу нашли в Лондоне, — Паук отвечает с готовностью, выходит вперед и, сравнявшись с Сиэлем, едва слышно шипит ему: — Голову склони, идиот, руки протяни, моли Князя о милости!  
Сиэль, безусловно, подыграет Себастьяну во всем, но конкретно сейчас не видит нужды в подобострастии: он стоит на коленях и, самое главное, молчит.  
Пока молчит — все в порядке.  
Так что ценные указания Паука он пропускает мимо ушей, беззастенчиво разглядывая своего демона: когда ему еще шанс на него такого полюбоваться выпадет?  
Тот тем временем не менее внимательно разглядывает его и произносит с изрядной долей осторожности, будто с малым ребенком разговаривает:  
— Совсем не боишься меня, смертный?  
Сиэль, задумавшись, без задней мысли озвучивает то, что крутится в голове:  
— Не-а, привык уже. А волосы не путаются? — и, в последний момент вспомнив о конспирации, реабилитируется: — Мой Князь.  
Судя по волне поражено-разъяренного шепота за спиной, притяжательные местоимения по отношению к Темнейшеству здесь не в ходу.  
Глаза у Темнейшества отчего-то делаются шальными, он подается на троне вперед, а Паук захлебывается очередной тирадой о правильном поведении послушной жертвы и совершает ошибку: с силой толкает Сиэля в спину.  
Сиэль не успевает даже выставить перед собой руки, чтобы смягчить удар о плиты пола, как Паук затихает, будто выключенное радио, а его падение заканчивается в до исступления знакомых объятиях.  
Рубашка Князя вблизи оказывается не черной, а темно-темно-синей — Сиэль поднимает глаза и теряется: взгляд Себастьяна привычно теплый, совсем не вяжущийся с окружением.  
— Один день без приключений — неужели это настолько сложно? — голос у него тоже привычный, с нотками раздраженной нежности.  
Сиэль невольно расслабляется:  
— Я честно собирался, но оно само.  
— У вас всегда все само, милорд, — Себастьян укоризненно качает головой и слитным движением подхватывает его на руки. — Глаза закройте.  
Сиэль послушно — в который раз за сегодня! — закрывает глаза, и демон шагает прямиком в его спальню.  
Враз нахлынувшее ощущение безопасности слишком долгожданное, чтобы отпустить Себастьяна обратно так скоро.  
— Так что, когда ты… Вы, Князь, мне о своих регалиях сказать собирались — на смертном одре? — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжает Сиэль, едва почувствовав под собой привычный хлопок одеял.  
Демон стоит перед ним, скрестив на груди руки, и смотрит так, что хочется не только зажмуриться снова, но и где-нибудь спрятаться — хоть бы и под этой самой кроватью.  
— Мне он не светит, а вам уж тем более, — отрезает он таким бескомпромиссным тоном, что Сиэлю хочется возразить просто из вредности.  
— С каких пор?  
Себастьян вздыхает, явно едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, и тянет осторожным, вкрадчивым голосом:  
— Милорд… я же не спрашиваю вас, каким образом четверть часа назад вы сумели узнать меня под сложнейшей личиной, с легкостью вводящей в заблуждение Высших демонов. Не любопытствую, почему вдруг, решив подыграть мне, добровольно опустились передо мной на колени. И, наконец, не интересуюсь ведь, господин, отчего ваше стремление к мести давно перешло в досадную и весьма демонстративно-фальшивую привычку.  
Сиэль несколько мгновений глядит на него, широко распахнув глаза, словно не веря в то, что слышит, а потом легко улыбается уголком губ.  
Ну что ж, когда-нибудь им все равно пришлось бы об этом поговорить.  
— Но ты можешь. И я отвечу тебе, что в какой-то момент решил поступить так же малодушно, как, наверное, и все твои прошлые контрагенты.  
Себастьян выглядит неподдельно удивленным.  
— Что-то не замечал, будто вы мечтаете прыгнуть ко мне в постель в попытке купить себе время.  
Сиэль пораженно цокает:  
— А что, так можно было? — и, заметив ошарашенный взгляд демона, смеется: — Извини-извини, не удержался. Все до смешного очевидно: ты как-то сказал, что для тебя пятьдесят лет все равно что пять минут. Я запомнил, а после «Кампании» принял решение прожить с тобой как можно дольше. Это мой вариант счастливого конца, если угодно. Считаешь, нечестно?  
Себастьян молчит, и Сиэль, снова улыбнувшись, аккуратно соскальзывает с кровати. Расшифровывать следующий по пятам взгляд совсем не хочется, поэтому Сиэль только стаскивает с себя защитный плащ, с интересом рассматривает его — ткань на ощупь напоминает низкопробный шелк, только более склизкий, — и небрежно бросает на кресло у камина.  
— Почти полночь, долго же я без сознания провалялся — старею, видимо, — вполголоса бормочет себе под нос и берется за пуговицы пальто (раздеть его паук, к счастью, не потрудился). — Слушай, ты не опоздаешь? Я так понял, у тебя там ритуал какой-то жутко важный намечается.  
Себастьян вздрагивает, словно очнувшись, и медленно качает головой.  
— Смотреть на затмение интересно лишь в первый раз, да и не настолько оно важное… Прошу вас, спросите снова, милорд.  
Что-то в его голосе заставляет Сиэля прервать подчеркнуто безразличное разоблачение и недоуменно вскинуть глаза.  
— Что?..  
— Ну же, спросите снова.  
Взгляд Себастьяна полон какого-то веселого предвкушения, и внезапно Сиэля озаряет.  
— С каких пор мне не светит оказаться на смертном одре, Себастьян? — нерешительно шепчет он.  
— Окончательно в неизбежности этого исхода я уверился пятого марта восемьдесят восьмого года.  
Столь развернутый и вместе с тем абсолютно неинформативный ответ обескураживает.  
— Э? Сколько мне тогда было, двенадцать? Ты что, посмотрел на меня тем прекрасным утром и подумал: «Какие очаровательные заспанные глазки да чудные костлявые ручки, отсыплю-ка я их хозяину лишний десяток лет»?  
С мягким смешком демон поясняет:  
— Скорее «с милордом не соскучишься, поэтому стоит сделать все, чтобы он жил столько, сколько захочет, и, желательно, рядом со мной».  
Звучит неплохо, но Сиэль подозрительно сощуривается:  
— Насколько рядом?  
И слышит пугающе серьезное:  
— Я планировал перейти к следующему этапу наших отношений через четырнадцать целых пять сотых лет. К тому времени вы пережили бы пару-тройку несерьезных коротких влюбленностей (иные я бы не допустил), заметили, что не стареете, привыкли бы к моему постоянному присутствию, и вероятность благополучного завершения разговора составила бы порядка семидесяти трех процентов. Но вы…  
— …снова сунул свой любопытный нос куда не следовало и все испортил? — расслабившись, Сиэль подходит ближе и старается не слишком широко улыбаться. Получается так себе.  
— Придется пересмотреть расчеты, но навскидку вы опередили мои выкладки в семь целых четыре сотых ра…  
Не выдержав, он встает на носки и касается чужих губ быстрым поцелуем. Демон запинается, прикрывает глаза и, тяжело вздохнув, смирившимся тоном резюмирует:  
— Как с вами можно что-то просчитать, невозможное вы создание?  
Сиэль улыбается так, что болят щеки.  
— Зато не соскучишься. Все, как ты хотел.


End file.
